Chasing Feelings
by AniMeann44
Summary: Does he love her o hate her? Should they keep on running or chase after each other? Well, if it's Bakugou, he won't ever chase after her. But will Uraraka chase after him?


**DISCLAIMER:** BNHA belongs to the awesome Horikoshi Kohei.

 **NOTE:** I'm warning you that this fic have a lot of grammatical error. I'm not very fluent in english and I really lack vocabularity so bear with it kekeke. I'm also new to the fandom. And the character are OCC, I think? Hehehe. Anyway, enjoy reading :)

Ever since that fated day fighting with her in the sports festival, the very first time they actually interact with each other, something definitely change. A lot has change to be exact. It's not Bakugou but Uraraka and the whole class 1-A. It's annoying but that Round Face was a fucking one hell of a hard headed girl in class. Even though he keep his intimidating attitude and keep on pushing her away; even though he treat her badly, everyday, as in without passing a day that she would greet him with a bright smile on her face and acting as if she like him to get used to the fact that there is someone who gets happy seeing him which is impossible to think even for him.

Until one day, he just felt like he really got used to it. Its been going on in his everyday life already, so he didn't notice at all anymore that he got used to it without his consent. He got used seeing her first in the morning in the common area happily chatting with their classmates and when the moment she realize he's been there she would shift her gaze to him and greet him with a sweet smile on her lips and even ask him to join with them. Despite that dazzling smile of her, he would just respond with a scowl and ignore her but they will just laugh at him, which he doesn't quite get. He got used hearing her calling him to joined them in the dining area whenever everyone is eating together. Of course he would refused but fuck his best friend Kirishima and Kaminari that would suddenly appeare beside him, holding each of his arms and forcefully pulled him to the table. He doesn't want to give it a meaning, but whenever they do that, they were always sitting him beside her, and it seems like it doesn't bother her anyway. And since he is already there, being watched by his friends, he wouldn't fight anymore and just eat with them though he kept on talking bullshit and how fucking persistent they are. He wouldn't stop mumbling and it gets on his nerve that they are just laughing at him again. Why does he feel like they are not intimidated by him anymore?

He got used of the moment were whenever he open their classroom door, he will meet her eyes looking at him brightly; will smile at him and greet him then his squad would do the second. It's not like he's searching for her the moment he open the door, it just always happen that she's hanging with that damn nerd that their eyes meet. He also got used seeing her first the moment he goes back to their dorm after school and their extra curricular activities.

He got used hearing someone cheering for him in some of their practical exam (with their classmate teasing him in addition), as long as he's not fighting Deku, it's a cheer that loud enough to make him feel embarassed. It agitated him and he would continue cussing to make her stop. But looking at her felt like she's enjoying teasing him which makes him mad even more.

He doesn't need anything of it but he got too used to it. It doesn't bother him that much anymore. Everyone got used to that kind of daily lives they are having. Until one day, everything that he already got so used disappear. It disappear because of him. And he's certain about.

 _It doesn't matter._ That's what he thought and yet he keep on thinking why he keep on searching for the reason why. He doesn't want to keep on thinking but he can't stop his mind about it. Is it because he has a foul attitude? If so, he's been like that ever since and even before she met her and everyone around him now and they are all well aware how bad his attitude is. Is it because he looks scary or something? If so, he never seen her looking scared at him and that's one thing he hated about her. He's not sure anymore why... but maybe... or certainly... he's the one who made her to stop doing all that.

Bakugou shuffled his hair aggressively and a sudden flashback rewinded on his mind. He remembered something happened when he went home with a very foul mood for no reason and she is the first person he saw. And because he is in a foul mood and seeing her positive vibes, he didn't manage to stop his anger.

 _"Fuck!" He hissed looking straight into her eyes and continued, "why do you always appear first in front of me? What's with that stupid smile of yours? Do you think you're getting to me? You are an eyesore. You're getting into my nerve. Don't think I will act like that damn nerd Deku of yours, that loser. I don't need you treating me the same way you treat everyone. Don't flutter yourself, Uraraka. Just because I fucking pay some respect for you doesn't mean you can fucking play buddy-buddy with me. Don't fuck with me and you better stop acting fucking friendly with me already dammit! I don't fucking need it."_

And he just left her without talking back to him. He doesn't actually regret saying those words to her. He's just being honest. However, after that day, everything really change. It's not he didn't expect it. It just felt like its too sudden, like in a blink of an eye, a normal life for him is back but felt new to him. And it's not just him, everyone actually felt like something happen but no one dared to asked them.

It made them feel anxious for no reason. Seeing Uraraka not greeting him anymore every morning; not calling him to join them in the dining hall felt wrong for everyone now. They also got so used to him being around with them because of her, but now its gone back to normal. And then there he is, standing outside the door of the classroom, but no bright eyes are looking at him anymore. Everything that he doesn't need; everything that he tried to ignore keeps bothering him now. Why does he felt like he's looking for those now? Why does he felt like he's longing for those bright smile she always give to him; those sweet greetings; and those laugh that sounds like an angel but he can't seem to find anymore.

He can't even caught her, even once, giving him a quick glance at all. No glance. No stare. Nothing at all. And it doesn't bother him. It doesn't really bother him to the point that he felt like he's the one doing those glances at her nowadays. And it irritates him the thought that she's trying her best to avoid him and he doesn't know why he felt that way.

"Dude, it's been bothering me quite a lot now, I've been wanting to ask both of you since the very first day I sense something is off," Kirishima started as if still not sure if he would ask him or not, but anyway, he really is somewhat getting worried now so he continued, "I've notice that Uraraka doesn't concern herself with you anymore for a week, what the hell happen man? I mean, did something happen?"

Kirishima questioned. They are killing time in the common area. Everyone is actually there but in different part of the common area. Kirishima and Bakugou are slouching in the couch and while asking him Kirishima's eyes wandered to where Uraraka is. Kirishima saw her playing monopoly with their other classmates and somehow he felt like there's nothing actually change about her but it's still bother him and stated, "if you're the one ignoring her it won't make me wonder why, but if it's Uraraka, even though I don't have to worry about it, for some reason it makes me wonder."

"The hell man? What do you fucking mean? I don't fucking give a damn with what you fucking think!" He scowled acting like he doesn't really give a damn and yet he didn't manage to stop himself to give her a quick look. And seeing her looking so happy made him feel so annoyed. What's wrong with his feelings? Why does he felt like he doesn't want her to look happy with everyone else? Why does it made him thought that she should just show those happiness whenever she is seeing him? What the fuck is wrong with him!? She's like that with everyone around her, and with him too, not too long ago but now it's gone. It's fucking gone and it doesn't fucking matter to him.

He keep on thinking unnecessary things. He should stop himself and yet he can't do so because Kirishima keep on talking nonsense to him. If he's not his best friend, he already murdered him to keep him shut. And before he can do something about him to stop, the rest of the Bakusquad already joined them.

"Truth dude." Kaminari agreed sitting himself to Bakugou's right side and added, "It felt wrong and new because before she's always there to greet you. I didn't even see her looking at you now, not even a quick glance." That statement made his brow twitch in irritation of the thought that he is right after all. She isn't glancing at him at all. But Kaminari said something that irritated him even more, "Is it maybe because Uraraka and Midoriya has something already and he told her to stop being kind to you?"

Kaminari acted excited at the thought that Uraraka and Midoriya has something. He keep on imagining things and telling it verbally to them with Kirishima and Sero agreeing with the possibility that they are already dating. Everyone has that thought but it never occured to him. But maybe... they are right. Maybe it's not really what he said that stop her doing all those stuff with him. And yet it made him mad even more that the reason is that damn nerd.

"Anyway dude, it such a waste that you're not eating with us anymore again. I mean, it's fun eating with you around and we are thankful to Uraraka that she can brought you to us. Somehow, we all know that she is the reason why most of us can bond with you." Sero stated, a bit sad that he is slowly making a big gap again with everyone except to their squad.

"Ashido, did Uraraka tell something why it seems like he's been ignoring Bakugou?" Kirishima already asked the moment Mina walk towards them but she just shook her head. Mina doesn't really know the reason but somehow, Uraraka makes them feel as if nothing is wrong, that everything just change back to normal which is not normal anymore.

"The fuck guys! You've been talking about that shit. As I've already fucking said, I don't fucking give a damn whether someone is avoiding me or something. The hell I care! It's not like something is missing to me." Bakugou pridefully said. He won't ever admit that deep down inside of him, he's been wanting to know the true answer of why because he doesn't want to waste his time asking himself anymore. It's a fucking damn waste of time and yet he can't set it aside. He doesn't want to feel frustrated anymore, telling himself to stop looking with that Round Face. He wanted to go back to his normal life where he only thinks about being the no. 1 hero he wanted to be.

Bakugou stand from his sit and thought _why does everyone feel much more trouble than us? What fuck is wrong with them!_ While walking away to them, Bakugou heard Mina explaining that Uraraka never once said that there is something wrong and somehow she never let them feel that there is. She acted just the same and so they just let her and thought that may be she just felt like not getting his attention anymore. But is it really just that? Girls are wondering too and same as the Bakusquad, they know that something happened.

The very next day, Bakugou is freely walking in the school hallway. He didn't notice that he was about to bump to Urakaka and same with her because they are both busy looking on their phone. And when they bump to each other, he saw her looking so shock when she look up at him while he lock his eyes to her. He just keep staring at her round eyes with his heart beating abnormally and he doesn't know why. He felt like he miss those eyes and somehow it made him feel awkward but he won't ever let her notice that. He was about to scream at her but the moment she shift her eyes to the ground and took a big step made him feel angry now.

"Oi, Uraraka... you..." he grunted and was about to grab her in her shoulder but before he can do so, she already run as fast as she can and in the blink of an eye she is nowhere to be found.

While Uraraka was running she put both of her hands in her face as if she wanted to cover it. She doesn't know why her face suddenly heat up as if she feels really embarrassed. It's not the first time he heard him calling her name, surname to be exact, but it's the first time that she felt something weird with him calling her name. Ever since that day he told her to stop being friendly with him, something definitely change but she is not sure what yet.

She really respect what he wanted and she really thought it's fine to stop everything she's been doing. In the first place, she only did all those stuff because some part of her wants him to hangout with everyone. It's not like she likes him in a romantic way. There is no way. She is perfectly sure that she doesn't feel that way, so why? Why is it now when she's not talking to him she feels this way? What's happening to her? Is she getting insane?

Is it because when she started getting used doing all that, she notice a diffirent side of him? Yes, she notice a lot about him. While getting used seeing his scowl face and hearing his natural loud voice, she also slowly notice his soft side; slowly she is seeing his unnoticable small yet sincere smile; slowly she hear the sound of his laugh that is truly happy; she can even diffirentiate the tone of his voice if he is angry or not; the time slowly make her feel like she's getting to know him more and deeper than she wanted. And with those time, she already felt like that something is wrong with her but she ignore it and thinking it's impossible even though she is not sure what she's thinking is impossible. Now that this happen, is she still not sure? Can she still say that she doesn't like him in a romantic way?

 _Of course I don't like him in a romantic way. Why would I feel romantic towards him? He doesn't know love at all._ She thought while continuing running to wherever, she stumbled again to a person and they both fell sitting on the floor. When she search who it was, she saw Deku massaging the tip of his chin and that's when she only realize that her head hurt a little.

"U-Uraraka-san are you okay? Your face is so red. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" Deku asked one after another then help her to stand up.

"H-Huh? A-Aaaaah! E-Eeeeh... it's nothing. It's because it's too hot... probably." Uraraka respond in panic and suddenly glued her eyes with Deku and thought _I maybe really sick. Mentally sick._

While looking at him, Uraraka is having a thought that maybe she can ask him for advice but shook it at the second thought. No advice can be said if the issue is about Bakugou. There's no way they can help her with her problem. What is her problem anyway? Is it Bakugou? What about him? And then it hit her, for all she know, Deku is the one she likes. Her admiration for him is so strong that no one will matter. So why does she felt something weird for Bakugou? It's impossible. After all, they don't interact that much, not until she make a way to get his attention by greeting him. It doesn't make sense but maybe it's true that admiration is diffirent from love. But what makes it different?

"Uraraka-san are you sure you're okay?" Deku asked again because she's acting weird. She's been shaking her head dramatically.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry." Uraraka awkwardly smile at him and so he just let it and asked her to go home with him; and she agreed.

After refreshing themselves in their own room, they meet everyone in the common area. Uraraka hangout with them and eat with them without noticing if there are missing or not. After awhile, Uraraka excused herself to them and went back to her room with her mind in cloud nine. She thought it doesn't bother her anymore, but its still there. The moment she reach her bedroom, she slump herself in her bed and her mind went into a deep thought.

What's wrong with her? When she started ignoring him, it doesn't even concern her at all. It doesn't matter to her at all. Bakugou is Bakugou and she knows that, that's why she didn't have any reaction when he told her to stop. She didn't protest at all because of thinking that nothing will really change and they will just return to the way they really used to be. Not being friendly with each other, that is. So why is that one moment confuse her? Why is that moment when their eyes met and him calling her name makes her heart go wild? Why does it felt like it shock every part of her body. Does she... like Bakugou?

Just by the thought of her liking him without confirmation yet made her face feel hot and red again. Is that the truth? 'Cause if it is, even she won't accept it, what more Bakugou, right? _Forget about it._ She thought and shook her head as if she would forget everything running in her mind.

As time passed by, Uraraka felt suddenly thirsty, she check her fridge and found nothing so she decided to go down stair and to the kitchen. The lights in the common area are already off but there is a light guiding going to the kitchen so she doesn't bother turning on the lights anymore. That is why she didn't notic _e_ that there is a person sitting on the couch in the common are. When she turn back and took the first step to the stair, she shriek when a hand touch her in her shoulder. She got a little scared but reminded herself that she is at the dorm and with her classmate.

She calm down herself and slowly turn her head to see who it was, but the moment that person utter her name made her scream softly.

"Uraraka..." he said in irritation. He doesn't know why he approached her, but his body move on its own, so he just called her.

 _Bakugou-kun? What is he doing here? Why is he here?_ Uraraka is mentally panicking and looks really afraid. That's the first time he saw her like that and it anger her. He doesn't even scowl at her, so why is she looking so scared? He was about to questioned her but before he can even open his lips, she already freed herself from him and make a dash away from him.

"Damnit! Now I am certain she's fucking avoiding me. What the hell is wrong with her? I know I told her to fucking stop being friendly with me, but does she have to fucking overreact eveytime she see me?" Bakugou grunted under his breath looking up at the stairs before he decided to go to his own room.

The next day, almost everyday, the presence as if someone is staring at Uraraka doesn't leave her alone at all. Its making her feel agitated and uncomfortable. She wanted to search who it was but at the second thought afraid that it might be Bakugou. And she might be wrong that it was a normal stare but actually a stare with the intent of snapping at her because she obviously avoided her two consecutively. Despite feeling anxious she can still act compose and well aware of her surroundings and so she heard Kirishima asking Bakugou who or what he's been looking. She froze at the thought that he's looking at her but didn't bother to react at all. She doesn't want to be obvious. And yet those close to them started to notice another changes with their actions.

Kirishima followed where Bakugou are looking and saw Uraraka's back, then he stated, "Dude, you've been staring at Uraraka for the past few days, why can't you just man up and go talk to her?"

He suggested and sigh as if he is the one having a hard time with them acting like that. Acting what? Acting like they don't care, but they really care. As far as Kirishima knows, Bakugou might say for a million times that he doesn't care; that he doesn't give a bullshit; but he knows that deep down it bothers him. And as far as he, even though it does bother him, Bakugou is stubborn and will just ignore his suggestion. Yes, Bakugou didn't give a shit about what he said and just grab his things. He walk to the door, slamed open and close it that didn't shock anyone anymore. He went back to their dorm and went straight to his room and change to his gym suit.

While exercising he thought _it's not like I want to stare at her._

He doesn't want and at the very least he's been telling to himself to stop staring. But everytime they are in the same room, his eyes are always automatically looking for her and can't stop staring at her.

"Damn that witch! I bet she fucking curse me or something." He muttered while doing some push up.

A/N: I don't know how I will continue this hahahahaha. Sorry about that. But if I come up with an idea, I swear I'll do it XD


End file.
